River of Tears
by Crystal Knight
Summary: two villains arrive from the 30th century to prevent Usagi from becoming queen and the way the villain does this is by casting a 'spell of tears' in which causes Usagi to be in continuous sorrow and despair. Can the Sailor Guardians find a way to break this evil spell before time runs out for Usagi? Stay there and find out!
1. Day 01: In Tears

River of Tears

Episode 01: "Day 01: In Tears"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is an idea I had one morning while walking home.  
My friend Shar gets credit for giving me a good title. This  
series takes place after Sailor Stars, Enjoy!

****** 01 ******

it was the dead of night. The wind blew violently. two new villains  
had arrived from the future to make sure Usagi Tsukino didn't become  
queen of Crystal Tokyo. One of the villains looked like a humanoid  
snake with horns on her head and the other looked like a humanoid  
bull with a single horn on his head. The female villain's name was  
Viperina. She was deadly and evil and anyone who crossed her path  
would died instantly once her venom had touched them. She also  
had the ability to cause despair, sadness and misery just by glowing her  
yellowish green eyes at the intended target and they would be under her  
spell forever.

Usagi on the other hand, was a happy girl and loved her friends. However,  
her happiness would soon end abruptly. Viperina and her henchman Bullokron  
hated the future queen and decided to place Usagi under a powerful spell  
of tears in which, once Usagi was under that spell, she would shed tears  
forever and in thirty days, if the spell wasn't broken at the end of thirty  
days, she would die a cruel death. Viperina appeared in Usagi's room and  
she was invisible. Luna felt something awful, but saw no one. Viperina  
shone her eyes on Usagi while she slept and after a few minutes of shining  
the light on Usagi, Usagi was under Viperina's spell and there was no way  
to break it. Viperina vanished from Usagi's room knowing that Usagi couldn't  
do anything.

Usagi woke up the next morning feeling sad and in silent tears. She didn't  
know why she cried. She felt sad for no reason at all. She felt so depressed.  
She took her time getting dressed in her school uniform. Once she was dressed  
she went down stairs and didn't bother to say anything to her dad, mom, or  
her brother. She put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and left the house in tears.  
She slowly walked down the street not in any hurry to get to school. As far as  
she was concerned, she felt that the world didn't love her and she was just a  
waste of valuable space. Naru was headed to school as well and saw Usagi sad and  
crying. Naru walked to Usagi and spoke to her.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

Naru asked in a calm voice and Usagi looked up at her and spoke.

"I am a failure. A waste of space. What's the use of me living? I might as well  
find a nice cold freezing creek to die in and maybe I can find some misery in  
dying in agony."

Usagi spoke harshly about her living and wasting up valuable space. Naru tried  
to comfort Usagi and she answered her.

"Usagi, you're a good friend. Everyone cares for you. You aren't a failure  
or a waste of space. Everyone loves you. Don't give up hope Usagi."

Naru tried hard to comfort Usagi, but this amplified her sorrow further. Usagi  
no longer listened to Naru and continued walking to the school. In insider herself,  
she felt like no lone truly loved her and life wasn't worth living. She made it to  
the school and the teacher was surprised that Usagi was on time, but Usagi never  
answered a word to the teacher and quietly smoothed out her skirt and sat down on  
the chair of her desk. Everyone saw that Usagi was very sad for some reason. At lunch  
time, Makoto, Ami, and Minako noticed that Usagi was very sad. They had never seen  
her like this. They called out to her, but she ignored them. She didn't care. She  
had never stopped crying. Her eyes was starting to feel sore from all the continuous  
crying.

After school, the Senshi met at the Hikawa Shrine to discuss with the Outer Senshi  
and with Mamoru, Luna and Artemis of why Usagi would be so suddenly depressed.

"We saw Usagi at school and she was so sad. She was always in tears. She had  
mumbled something like she was waste of space and that no one loved her."

Makoto explained to Luna. Luna flickered her ear for a moment and spoke.

"I did feel some terrible eerie presence this morning in Usagi's room, however  
I couldn't see the presence of the villain."

Luna gave her thoughts about Usagi's sudden wave of sadness.

"Maybe, there was something recorded in a book from the time of the Moon Kingdom  
about what Usagi is going through."

Artemis pondered out loud to everyone.

"That may be a possibility."

Ami and Luna spoke up at the same time.

"What do we do? We got to cheer up Usako. I don't like seeing her sad."

Mamoru stated to everyone.

"I know." Minako started and then continued, "let's try and spoil her and  
let her know that she is well loved by all?"

Minako suggested to everyone. Luna's eyes lit up in happiness.

"That's a good idea everyone! Let's try to find a way to spoil Usagi and  
make her feel happy and well loved."

Luna gave a command to everyone. Usagi made it back home and like that morning,  
Usagi said nothing to her parents or to Shingo and went straight to her bedroom  
and laid on her bed. She continued to cry with no rest in sight and as she saw it,  
she saw no hope and she continued to cry until she fell asleep.

Next Chapter: "Day 02: No Hope"

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/19/2016

River of Tears is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2016 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	2. Day 02: No Hope

River of Tears

Episode 02: "Day 02: No Hope"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes 1: This is an idea I had one morning while walking home.  
My friend Shar gets credit for giving me a good title. Enjoy!

Notes 2: Beginning with this chapter, if you leave a review (not  
a guest review) I will credit you in the next chapter! Also please  
give your ideas, I welcome them! Enjoy!

Credits: Thanks to SailorPeridot for the review!

Disclaimer: If you are suffering from depression, please get help!  
It will save your life!

****** 02 ******

Usagi woke up the next morning and her eyes were a bit better from  
all the crying she did on the previous day. She continued to cry  
and she really didn't care what would happen to her now. Usagi got  
dressed and prepared to leave. She was supposed to go to school  
however, she wasn't planning on going to such a depressing place  
and watch a bunch of people watch her cry. She left the house  
without saying a word to Ikuko, Kenji, or Shingo. They knew something  
was wrong.

"Usagi sure has been acting sad lately."

Ikuko told her husband about Usagi's sudden depression that fell on  
her.

"Oh, Ikuko she has been through this before. She'll get over it."

Kenji gave his thoughts about his daughter's depression and saw it that  
Usagi was only acting normal for a teenager. Usagi walked down the street  
in the rain. She didn't bother take an umbrella. She finally stopped at  
looked at her feet for no reason. She made a low sigh like she had nothing  
to live for. And the next thing she knew a stranger had kindly placed an umbrella  
over her head. She looked at him and said nothing to the stranger. The stranger  
was handsome and very tall. He was concerned about her health and safety in the  
rain.

"Miss, you should never leave home without proper protection."

He kindly told her, however Usagi didn't about his suggested and just shrugged it  
off.

"It makes no difference anyway..." she said as she started and then continuing,  
"I am a failure and a waste of space. I am not loved. Maybe I should find nice  
chair and some rope and tie the rope around my neck and kick the chair away and  
maybe if i die, I can end my misery that I feel..."

Usagi explained to the young man without looking up at him. She didn't want to  
see his sympathetic eyes showing concern for her. That made her uncomfortable.  
She left the man where he was and she continued without any destination in mind.  
The rain continued to be unforgiving as she walked slowly wondering what she would  
do next. Her tears continued to flow and the tears flowed more quickly than before.  
She walked to the Game Crown Arcade and went inside. Motoki saw her that she was  
soaking wet. He spoke to her.

"Usagi-Chan, you're all soaking wet! Don't you usually use your umbrella?"

He asked in a worried tone as he got a nearby towel to dry her off. She looked  
up at him and spoke.

"You're wasting your time on a useless, stupid, hopeless, and depressed girl.  
it would have been better if a torrent of water came by and washed me down stream!"

Usagi spoke in the anguish of her voice. Motoki escorted her to a booth in the cafe  
and sat her down and he ordered Unazuki to get Usagi some Hot Chocolate and some towels  
to dry her off.

In another part of Tokyo, the two villains had set up an hideout in a rundown part  
of town and started their next move knowing that Usagi would not be a threat to them.

"See here Bullokron, Usagi's tears of despair gives me power to unleash my hatred in  
this time period. We will conquer this miserable city and then the world."

She triumphantly announced her plan as she uncorked the vial of Usagi's energy that was  
extracted from her crying. The energy from Usagi's crying could be used to create Viper  
monsters to attack the city. She let a drop of the bluish liquid fall to the ground and  
a monster appeared. It looked like a Samurai Warrior and it spoke.

"Viper Samurai here to serve you my master!"

The Viper Monster announced to Viperina and Viperina looked pleased. Then she placed some  
plastic soldiers on the floor and poured the liquid that was in the vial and the soldiers  
came to life. These were her Viper Soldiers and Viperina spoke.

"Go and destroy Tokyo and leave none alive!"

Viperina ordered and the Viper Monster and the soldiers left to do some damage to the  
city.

Meanwhile, Motoki secretly called Rei and told her about Usagi. Motoki watched over  
Usagi and tried for her to drink the hot chocolate, but she wouldn't drink it because  
she thought of it as a comfort and in her eyes, that wasn't right. Rei and Makoto  
came over and took Usagi with them to the shrine and Mamoru drove them there. The other  
Senshi arrived. Everyone was worried for Usagi because she never stopped crying. Her  
tears ran down her face and she made a sigh again, because the treating she was receiving  
from them. Minako tried to tell a joke, but Usagi didn't laugh at all. After awhile, Mamoru  
agreed to take Usagi home. Once he took her home, he kissed her gently on the cheek and told  
her that he loved her and that she needed to cheer up. Ikuko took Usagi inside and Usagi went  
back into her room. Usagi feel asleep due to the constant crying and that she wore herself out.

It was in the middle of the night, Usagi woke up and she was still in tears. Her tears never  
stopped. She remembered what she had said the day before to Naru. She wished she could find a  
cold freezing creek to die in and maybe she would find misery in dying in agony. Usagi decided  
just that. However, she decided to be successful, that she would just go out in her bra and  
her underwear and nothing else. That way, she would succeed in dying and by the time she was  
wound, it would be too late. Usagi undressed out of her pajamas and quietly left her room  
and left the house and walked out in the rain and she knew of a creek that had water year  
round and she knew it would be cold and to her needs. When she arrived to the creek. She  
checked the ledge to see if it was slippery enough for her to be hurt. Once she knew the  
ledge was to her liking, she stepped to the ledge and purposely fell of the ledge and her  
body hit the jagged rocks wounding her body slightly and landed in the creek with her face  
in the water.

The next morning Ikuko and Kenji noticed the front door open and Usagi gone. In desperation  
Ikuko called Rei and told her that Usagi was missing. Rei answered and said that they would  
find her. Rei notified everyone else that Usagi was missing and notified Naru that Usagi went  
up missing and Naru stated that Usagi might try to kill herself. The Senshi took all possibilities  
into account.

Makoto kept calling out to Usagi. She looked in every creek in Tokyo around where Usagi  
might have traveled. Then something in a certain creek, something caught her eye. Then  
she noticed Usagi face down in the creek. Makoto called out to Usagi, but Usagi couldn't  
hear her for Usagi was unconscious. Makoto quickly called the others on the communicator  
and Makoto carefully down to the creek to check on Usagi. Once she was in the creek,  
she noticed that she was still alive. Makoto called the paramedics and within minutes,  
there were there to carry her out of the creek and they took her to the hospital for  
treatment.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: "Day 03: Hallucinations"

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/22/2016

River of Tears is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2016 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
